gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Era list of characters
This article deals with characters from the Cosmic Era timeline of the anime Gundam metaseries. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga the character actually appeared: *GS - Gundam SEED *GSD - Gundam SEED Destiny *GS73 - Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer *GSA - Gundam SEED Astray *GSDA - Gundam SEED Destiny Astray See the characters' individual pages, where available, for detailed information. Three Ship Alliance This alliance is not a state. Consisting of survivors from the nation of Orb, and rebels from the Earth Alliance and PLANT, the Three Ship Alliance becomes a force dedicated to ending the Bloody Valentine War. Later, the Three Ship Alliance again becomes active in the Second Bloody Valentine War. "Gundam" Pilots *'Kira Yamato' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Soichiro Hoshi) *'Athrun Zala' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Akira Ishida). *'Cagalli Yula Athha' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Naomi Shindou) *'Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Takehito Koyasu) *'Dearka Elsman' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Akira Sasanuma) *'Asagi Caldwell' GS/GSA - ex-Orb, Natural; head of the M1 Astray squad on the Kusanagi, one of three test pilots of the Natural OS and the M1 Astray itself; killed On September 26, C.E. 71. Voiced by Sachi Matsumoto. *'Mayura Labatt' GS/GSA (Seiyu: Masayo Kurata) - ex-Orb, Natural; third in command of Asagi's M1 Astray squad; killed when engaging an enemy ZGMF-600 GuAIZ on September 26, C.E. 71 *'Juri Wu Nien' GS/GSA (Seiyu: Yuko Sato) - ex-Orb, Natural; one of the members on Asagi's M1 Astray squad, second in command; she tries to steal the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, piloted by Lowe Guele, in order to test its Natural OS; killed on September 26, C.E. 71 by one of the Earth Alliance's GAT-01 Strike Dagger. *'Kano' GS - M1 Astray pilot who accompanies Athrun and Cagalli as they force their way into Jachin Due *'Kikuchi' GS - M1 Astray pilot who accompanies Athrun and Cagalli as they force their way into Jachin Due Civilian Enlistees to the Archangel *'Kuzzey Buskirk' GS (Seiyu: Yasuhiro Takato) - ex-civilian, Natural; part of the group of Heliopolis civilians that stayed on the Archangel. He was often fearful and reluctant of participating in war but elected to stay during the first opportunity to leave since his friends declared they would stay. After participating in further battles where he was faced with imminent death, he decided to leave. He was the communications operator. It's assumed he escapes the dangers of the war in Orb with his family but their fate is never revealed in SEED or Destiny. *'Sai Argyle' GS - ex-civilian, Natural; Fllay's fiancé until later in the series, when she dumps him in favor of Kira. Initially jealous, he gets over it eventually. He is in charge of enemy detection and electronic warfare identification on the CIC of Archangel. Voiced by Tetsu Shiratori and Bill Switzer. A short OVA set after the series shows him as going back to a civilian life, one that apparently involves computers. He still keeps pictures of himself with Flay despite the fact that she not only unceremoniously dumped him, but also turned traitor and died. He apparently seems content with this new life. He does not appear at all in Destiny nor is he mentioned. Therefore, he is not a member of Terminal, nor does he apparently have any sort of contact with his old allies. *'Miriallia Haw' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Megumi Toyoguchi) - ex-civilian, Natural; Tolle's girlfriend, in charge of the mobile suit and mobile armour complement and, after Kuzzey leaves, communications on Archangel. She later befriends with Dearka; after the war Miriallia becomes a battlefield photographer, and is seen documenting the devastation caused by the Junius-7 colony drop. Later on during the Second Bloody Valentine War she meets Athrun Zala again and sets up a meeting with him, Kira Yamato, and Cagalli Yula Athha. During this meeting, she shows a severe reaction when spoken to about Dearka, implying that they might have left each other in bad terms.; also to note is when she is asked about Dearka aboard the Achangel, saying, "I dumped him." Right before the Archangel's intervention in the Battle of Crete, Miriallia takes her place back in the crew at the same position as before though she was always a member of Terminal. *'Tolle Koenig' GS (Seiyu: Takayuki Inoue) - ex-civilian, Natural; Miriallia's boyfriend and the co-pilot of the Archangel and backup pilot for the Skygrasper after Cagalli leaves the ship. He was one of Kira's closest friends and always the first to defend him whenever someone holds Kira's Coordinator heritage against him. He became the pilot of the second FX-550 Skygrasper on the Archangel; he was later killed by Athrun Zala in the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam during battle. Trivia *Among the seiyuu who voiced the civilian enlistees, only Inoue Takayuki and Hoshi Soichiro did not voice characters in Full Metal Alchemist, which played in the same Saturday timeslot after GS in Japan (in their first runs). *Initially in GSD, only Kira, among the enlistees, remained on board the Archangel. The rest were either killed (Flay and Tolle) or left the ship (Kuzzey, Miriallia and Sai). Miriallia later rejoined the ship. *The love triangle between Kira, Flay and Sai may be an insider joke: Their seiyuu once worked together in the anime Infinite Ryvius (with Hoshi Soichiro Kira as Yuki Aiba, Shiratori Tetsu Sai as Kouji Aiba and Kuwashima Houko Flay as Aoi Housen). Also, in Scryed, Souichiro and Tetsu voiced enemies (Kazuma and Kyouji Mujo). Both animes are by Sunrise. Crew of the Archangel *'Murrue Ramius' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Kotono Mitsuishi) - ex-EA, Natural; captain of the Archangel and La Flaga's love interest. Her old boyfriend was a mobile armor pilot who was killed in action. Ramius is a stern but fair commanding officer who treats Kira Yamato as a younger brother. After the war she goes by the alias "Maria Vernes", and works for Morgenroete, Inc.'s Ship building Section B in Orb, alongside Kojiro Murdoch and possibly other former Archangel crew members. After the alliance between the Earth Alliance and Orb, she leaves with the Archangel. In the Second Bloody Valentine War, she and the other crew members of the Archangel have replaced their EA uniforms with Orb Military uniforms. In Gundam SEED, she has the "good cop" attitude opposite Natarle's "bad cop" attitude. *'Dalida Lolaha Chandra II' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Katsumi Toriumi) - ex-EA, Natural; One of the few surviving crew members of the Earth Alliance warship Archangel. Chandra works alongside Sai Argyle in the ship's Combat Information Center, manning one of its electronic warfare stations. He's also responsible for managing the Archangel's complement of civilian volunteers. He returns to help the Archangel when the Second War occurs. His last name "Chandra" might be a reference to Dr. Chandra, the creator of HAL in 2010: Odyssey Two. *'Kojiro Murdoch' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Toshihiko Nakajima) - ex-EA, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, a veteran mechanic. He reappears to help the Archangel again in the Second War. *'Arnold Newmann' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Isshin Chiba) - ex-EA, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, in charge of piloting Archangel itself. He returns to his position again when the Second War occurs. *'Romero Pal' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Yasuhiro Takato) - ex-EA, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, first in charge of fire control, then CIC. *'Jackie Tonomura' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Shigeru Shibuya) - ex-EA, Natural; Archangel's original crew member, in charge of CIC. *'Amagi' GSD - first name unknown; Todoka's second-in-command of Orb's 2nd Defense Fleet. As the Takemikazuchi is about to be destroyed, Todoka sends all the personal on board the ship who still believe in Cagalli Yula Athha and the ideals of Orb to the Archangel with the remaining mobile suits and weaponry. Amagi and the remaining crew do so and, after apologizing to Cagalli for losing faith, Amagi becomes the Archangel's executive officer. Crew of the Eternal *'Lacus Clyne' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Rie Tanaka) - , Coordinator; daughter of Siegel Clyne, PLANT's Chairman, a very popular idol in PLANT; through a political arrangement, she is originally engaged with Athrun Zala, but later falls in love with Kira Yamato. Strongly believing in the ideals of her father, she uses of her influence to help Kira steal Freedom and forms the faction bearing her name to counter Patrick Zala's increasingly genocidal plans, stealing and taking command of the support ship Eternal. After the war she contributed to bring to an end, lives near Orb. Following an assassination attempt, she leaves with the Archangel. Later secretely returns to space and the Eternal with Andrew Waltfeld to assess the situation. After giving the Strike Freedom to Kira, Lacus descends with him to the Orb Union to give the Infinite Justice to Athrun. *'Martin DaCosta' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Akira Sasanuma) - ex-ZAFT, Coordinator; served as Andrew Waltfeld's second-in-command in the Africa Region. Later, he and other ZAFT soldiers loyal to Lacus Clyne helped move her underground after her stealing the Freedom Gundam. After Athrun's arrest by his father, at Lacus's personal request, DaCosta frees Athrun from captivity and the two escape to the Eternal. During the Second Bloody Valentine War, DaCosta is among the crew members of the stolen Eternal to welcome Andy and Lacus back. Martin is bright, dutiful and skilled, but also quite uptight, which causes Andy to tease him at times. *'Andrew Waltfeld' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Ryoutarou Okiayu) - ex-ZAFT, Coordinator; the "Desert Tiger" of ZAFT, pilots a LaGOWE destroyed by Kira Yamato. At first believed to have been killed along with his lover Aisha, he survives the battle, losing an arm, a leg, and an eye. He is then assigned as captain of the Eternal - having apparently led Patrick Zala to believe he is eager for revenge against Kira and the Archangel - but steals the ship with the Clyne Faction. Develops an interest in the twins Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha. After the war he lives alongside Murrue Ramius in Onogoro Island, Orb. In the aftermath of the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne (during which he uses a weapon concealed in his cybernetic left arm) he leaves with the Archangel, and pilots a MVF-M11C Murasame in his custom red and gold colours; later in the Second Bloody Valentine War he accompanies Lacus Clyne to PLANT and the asteroid where the Eternal was hidden. There, he takes command of a ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, bearing the red and gold color scheme of his previous LaGOWE. He then reverts to his role as Eternal's captain for the rest of the war, leading the spaceship to the final battle near the Moon. Crew of the Kusanagi *'Ledonir Kisaka' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Isshin Chiba) - ex-Orb, Natural; Cagalli's guardian during her time with Desert Dawn, officer within the Orb military, and co-captain of the Kusanagi. In the Second Bloody Valentine War he is seen in a EA uniform leading a group of defected EA soldiers after Gilbert Durandal's speech against LOGOS. Shortly after, rescues Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke shot down in their escape from ZAFT and turned them over to Archangel for medical treatment; pilots Waltfeld's old red/gold color MVF-M11C Murasame during ZAFT's invasion of Orb; remained behind in Orb with Cagalli after the Archangel heads to space. *'Erica Simmons' GS/GSA/GSD (Seiyu: Michiyo Yanagisawa) - chief designer in the Orb Union's military force; she is a Coordinator, but hides this fact; failed to develop an Operating System (OS) that would allow a Natural to fight on a similar level as a Coordinator, until the arrival of Kira Yamato with Archangel, who helps her construct an OS for the Orb Union's own mobile suits, the MBF-M1 M1 Astray; later she helps rebuild the Strike and equips it with her OS system (which is later given to Mu La Flaga), and constructed the Strike Rouge on the Kusanagi near the end of the war; in Gundam SEED Destiny, she is among the many Orb personal that is still loyal to Cagalli. *'Mayura Labatt' GS/GSA – Voiced by: Masayo Kurata (Japanese), Rebecca Shoichet (English) Ex-Orb, Natural; third in command of Asagi's M1 Astray squad; killed when engaging an enemy ZGMF-600 GuAIZ on September 26, C.E. 71. *'Juri Wu Nien' GS/GSA – Voiced by: Yuko Sato (Japanese), Sarah Johns (English) Ex-Orb, Natural; one of the members on Asagi's M1 Astray squad, second in command; she tries to steal the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, piloted by Lowe Guele, in order to test its Natural OS; killed on September 26, C.E. 71 by one of the Earth Alliance's GAT-01 Strike Dagger. Others *'Jean Carry' GSA - ex-EA, First-generation Coordinator; an engineering professor and MS pilot. After his parents' death and the anti-Coordinator atmosphere on Earth he moved to PLANT; He is known as "Glittering Star J" because he pilots white colored mobile suits that glitters in the battlefield, and being a Coordinator who fights for the EAF he considered himself a "Joker"; upon seeing a white mobile suit in the battlefield all his opponents are intimidated and lost the will to fight; when he piloted the Longer Dagger in the Battle of Panama, he fought against Yzak Joule and his Duel Gundam. When ZAFT activated the Gungnir system Jean's MS was disabled, but Yzak refused to attack a defenseless opponent and left. He piloted a captured ZGMF-1017 GINN and a GAT-01D Long Dagger Fortressa for the Earth Alliance before defecting to the Junk Guild, then piloted an MBF-M1 Astray after joining the Clyne Faction shortly before the end of the Bloody Valentine War. He is the only one in the Bloody Valentine War who has piloted mobile suits from all three major powers. *'Hilda Harken' GSD (Seiyu: Michiko Neya) - Former ZAFT pilot, leader of the Three Ship Alliance's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper team; with bright orange hair and lost her right eye presumably in previous battles and wears an eye patch; wears the red uniform of ZAFT ace MS pilots *'Barry Ho' GSA/GSDA - ex-Orb, Natural; an Orb ace pilot and protector of the Orb vessel Kusanagi, pilots a MBF-M1A Astray; a skilled pilot and martial arts master with the nickname "God of Fist" (though he is an atheist, with the word "Godless" painted on his M1A Astray), he is extremely shy with women. Apparently after the Second Battle of Jachin Due he leaves the Kusanagi. He reappears in the Amazon Forest, where he saves Junk Guild personnel Yoon Sefan from Courtney Hieronimus and the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type. He later assists the USSA in their fight against the EA forces. *'Kano GS' M1 Astray pilot who accompanies Athrun and Cagalli as they force their way into Jachin Due. *'Kikuchi GS' M1 Astray pilot who accompanies Athrun and Cagalli as they force their way into Jachin Due. *'Mars Simeon' GSD (Seiyu: Junichi Suwabe) - Former ZAFT pilot, member of the Three Ship Alliance's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper team. He has a goatee. *'Herbert Von Reinhardt' GSD (Seiyu: Taiten Kusunoki) - Former ZAFT pilot, member of the Three Ship Alliance's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper team. He has a scar on his forehead and wears eyeglasses. Earth Alliance/OMNI Atlantic Federation Crew of the Dominion *'Flay Allster' GS (Seiyu: Houko Kuwashima) - ex-civilian, Natural; the spoiled daughter of George Allster, who by chance winds up on the Archangel and becomes embroiled in the center of the war. After the shock of witnessing her father killed by ZAFT, she starts hating all Coordinators, and tries manipulating Kira by faking affection for him. She was so upset with her father's death that she threatened to kill Lacus Clyne. Gets captured by Le Creuset but is allowed to escape in order to deliver the schematics for the N-Jammer Canceller to the Earth Alliance (this is a vital part of Le Creuset's mad scheme). After a change of heart, she becomes the Dominion's communication officer; in the battle between the Dominion and the Archangel she is ordered by Natarle Badgiruel to return to the Archangel, but dies when her escape pod is shot down by Le Creuset, without being able to really tell Kira how she truly felt about him. *'Muruta Azrael' GS (Seiyu: Nobuyuki Hiyama) - Natural; leader of Blue Cosmos, and in charge of the OMNI Gundam pilots; in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, when the Dominion engages the Archangel he goes to extreme measures to prevail in battle, but ultimately dies in the destruction of the Dominion. His father Bruno Azrael is a member of LOGOS. *'Natarle Badgiruel' GS (Seiyu: Houko Kuwashima) - Natural; Executive Officer of Archangel and later Captain of Dominion, Badgiruel is a stern martinet who operates strictly by the book, even when it conflicts with Captain Ramius; she is shot to almost death by Azrael when she opposes his extremist actions and killed in battle when Dominion is destroyed by Archangel in the Second Battle of Jachin Due. *'Clotho Buer' GS (Seiyu: Hiro Yuuki) - Natural/Extended; Clotho is one of the Earth Alliance's three biological CPU pilots, who pilots on the Earth Alliance's latest GAT-X370 Raider Gundam. He prefers to play video games more than his comrades. He dies when his machine is shot down by Dearka Elsman during the final stages of the Second Battle of Jachin Due. *'Shani Andras' GS (Seiyu: Shunichi Miyamoto) - Natural/Extended; Shani is one of the Earth Alliance's three biological CPU pilots, who pilots on the Earth Alliance's latest GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam. He prefers to listen to heavy metal music more than his comrades. Unlike his fellow pilots, he prefers to work alone in battle, without any help from his teammates. Shani and the Forbidden are destroyed by Yzak Joule during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. *'Orga Sabnak' (Seiyu: Joshida Ryohei) GS - Natural/Extended; Orga is one of the Earth Alliance's three biological CPU pilots, who pilots on the Earth Alliance's latest GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam. He prefers to read novels more than his comrades. Unlike his fellow pilots he tends to provide help for his teammates in battle, although he does cause some friendly-fire situations between the three. Dies when he and his mobile suit are cut in half by Athrun Zala and the Justice METEOR. Phantom Pain/The 81st Independent Mobile Battalion *'Sven Cal Bayan' GS73 (Seiyu: Daisuke Ono) - Natural; Earth Alliance pilot, pilots the GAT-X105E Strike Noir. Second Lieutenant of the Phantom Pain special forces. *'Shams Coza' GS73Natural; a male Lieutenant Junior Grade who works for the Phantom Pain. Together with Sven Cal Bayan and Mudie Holcroft they form a special MS platoon. Like Sven and Mudie, he underwent training as an anti-Coordinator soldier as a child. Shams wears large rectangular glasses, but they are just for show - his eyesight is excellent without them. He and his teammates encountered Martian pilot Agnes Brahe, pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray.The most cynical of the three, Shams pilots the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. Shams is killed in the failed assault on the DSSD space station when his suit runs out of power and gets shot by the DSSD Astrays. Pilots the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. *'Mudie Holcroft' GS73 - Like Sven and Shams, she underwent training as an anti-Coordinator soldier as a child. She is quoted on two occasions as saying "The only good Coordinator is a dead Coordinator". She and her teammates encountered Martian pilot Agnes Brahe, pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. She is killed when Kerberos BuCUE Hounds destroyed her GAT-X1022 Blu Duel unit. In the Cosmic Era timeline, she became the first pilot having her Gundam unit destroyed by grunt units, in this case the BuCUE hounds. *'Ian Lee' GSD (Seiyu: Tadahisa Saizen) - captain of the Girty Lue, trusts Neo implicitly; killed when Rey Za Burrel destroys his ship to prevent Lord Djibril escaping aboard it. *'Neo Roanoke' GSD (Seiyu: Takehito Koyasu) - commander of the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion (including Sting, Stellar and Auel), wears a mask that covers his face and is deeply trusted by his subordinates; pilots the mobile armor TS-MA4F Exass and the mobile suit GAT-04 Windam; has a Newtype reaction to Rey Za Burrel and resembles reportedly deceased Earth Alliance ace Mu La Flaga. After the Battle of Berlin he is captured by the Archangel and revealed to be not only genetically identical to Mu La Flaga, he also has the same behavior. He is Mu La Flaga, who apparently somehow survived the Second Battle of Jachin Due, and was then treated by Lord Djibril, but seems to have lost his memories and received a new identity as a EA commander. He gradually regains his memories after being captured by Archangel and goes on to pilot the ORB-01 Akatsuki. *'Stellar Loussier' GSD/GSDA (Seiyu: Houko Kuwashima) *'Auel Neider' GSD/GSDA (Seiyu: Masakazu Morita) *'Sting Oakley' GSD/GSDA (Seiyu: Junichi Suwabe) *'Jon' GS - Natural; Dagger L pilot killed in action by Rey Za Burrel *'Miller' GS Natural; Dagger L pilot killed in action by Rey Za Burrel *'Matisse Aducarf' GSDA Natural; The sister of Matias, Matisse commands a Phantom Pain detachment on behalf of Logos which includes the captured RGX-00 Testament and RGX-04 Proto Saviour, both piloted by brainwashed Coordinators. Matisse ensures that the Break the World terrorist attack will succeed by interfering with a Junk Guild operation to stop it, and may also have manipulated the Patrick Zala loyalists into carrying out the attack in the first place. Matisse is killed when her brother Matias activates the self-destruct of her Girty Lue-class flagship, completing his betrayal of Logos. Blue Cosmos/Logos *'Muruta Azrael' . *'Lord Djibril' GSDA/GSD (Seiyu: Hideyuki Hori) - Natural; Blue Cosmos's leader after Azrael; revives the Blue Cosmos and its plans to exterminate all Coordinators; also a member of the secret society "Logos". After the Battle of Berlin, he is distrusted by his associates in Logos; after the fall of Heaven's Base, Djibril flees to Orb alone after the remainder of his associates are captured by ZAFT. When ZAFT attacks Orb, he flees to the Daedalus lunar base from where he initiates an attack on PLANT. When the Minerva attacks, he tries to flee again in the Girty Lue but this time he is killed when the ship is shot down by Rey Za Burrel. *'William Sutherland' GS (Seiyu: Minoru Inaba) - Natural; An officer of the Earth Alliance general staff, stationed at the Alliance's JOSH-A headquarters. After the Archangel arrives in Alaska, Sutherland subjects its officers to a scathing inquiry. Sutherland's comments in the course of this hearing, which reveal his own prejudice against Coordinators, provide a hint as to his real agenda: to eliminate all Coordinators. He ultimately dies when his ship, the Doolittle is destroyed by the combined efforts of Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. Others *'George Allster' GS - Natural; Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation and father of Flay Allster. While en route to rendez-vous with his daughter on board the Archangel, his escort ship the Montgomery is attacked by ZAFT. He does not make it out on a lifeboat in time, and dies when his ship explodes. It is unknown if the choice of Toshihiko Seki (Rau Le Creuset) as the voice of George Allster was intentional so as to play as the plot device for Rau to capture Flay in Alaska or not. *'Brian' GS - Natural; an Earth Alliance soldier who was in Heliopolis under the identity of a Morgenroete technician. When ZAFT commandos launched a daring raid at Morgenroete's secret underground hangar, he was one of the remaining troopers who fought with Murrue Ramius and Hamana in warding off ZAFT troopers from stealing all the prototype Gundams. He was one of the surviving EA troopers to be shot to death by ZAFT troopers when Murrue Ramius gunned down a sneaking ZAFT Green soldier after Kira "warned" her of his position. *'Gail' GS - Natural; a TS-MA2 Moebius pilot who served with Mu La Flaga and Luke on board a Marseille III ship that secretly entered Heliopolis. When ZAFT forces prepared to stage their attack on Heliopolis, he was deployed in his Moebius unit alongside Mu and Luke in support of Orb Defense Forces (ODF) Mistral pods. He died when a ZAFT GINN piloted by Olor Koudenburg sliced his Moebius unit into two, instantly killing him. *'Lewis Halberton' GS (seiyu: Naoki Tatsuta) - Natural; Commander of 8th Fleet, Admiral Halberton is Lt. Murrue Ramius's mentor. He sacrifices his life in order to protect the Archangel. In an apparent kamikaze attack, the crew onboard the Gamow attempt to ram their ship into Archangel; Halberton prevents this by ordering the Menelaos to move in between the two ships. Consequently, both the Gamow and the Menelaos burn up during atmospheric reentry with Halberton on the latter. He believes the Archangel and the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam are critically important to ending the war as those in the Alaska base see each casualty as a statistic rather than a sacrifice. Was apparently one of the chief sponsors for the development of the GAT-X prototypes. *'Hamana' GS - Natural; an Earth Alliance soldier who was in Heliopolis disguised as a Morgenroete employee. He helped prevent ZAFT commandos from stealing the GAT-X105 Strike by killing one of their Elite pilots, Rusty Mackenzie, during the fight on Heliopolis with Murrue Ramius, but he does not last more than a few seconds after that as Athrun Zala quickly kills him in return. *'Edward Harrelson' GSA/GSDA - Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot; pilots a F-7D Spearhead fighter jet, GAT-01 Strike Dagger, GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortresta, GAT-333 Raider Full Spec, and GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Unit 2; prefers hand-to-hand combat; also called "Ed the Ripper"; his former lover was Alliance underwater ace Jane Houston; a prominent member of the U.S.S.A. rebellion against the Earth Alliance *'Chris Dill' GS73DA - Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot; pilots a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and a GAT-SO2R N Dagger N *'Stephen Hilbert' GSDMSV - Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot; pilots a GAT-SO2R N Dagger N *'Captain Hoffman' GS (Seiyu: Hisao Egawa) - Natural; captain of Earth Alliance vessel Menelaos. He reluctantly sacrifices his own life when ordered by Admiral Halberton to take the hit when a ZAFT vessel, the Gamow, attempts a kamikaze attack on the Archangel. *'Jane Houston' GSA/GSDA - Natural; Earth Alliance Ensign, and underwater ace pilot, pilots a prototype GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue and a GAT-706S Deep Forbidden mass production amphibious mobile suit; nicknamed "White Whale" by ZAFT pilots for her underwater prowess; former lover of Edward Harrelson *'Rena Imelia' GSA/GSDA - Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot and combat instructor, piloted GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortressa, GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger, and GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Unit 1; while a Natural, Rena has hand-eye coordination comparable to a Coordinator's, and it is speculated that she might able to pilot a Mobile Suit using a Coordinator-compatible OS. However, there are no any evidence for the belief that she uses a Coordinator OS. In fact, since she pilots a Duel Dagger rather than a Long Dagger, and the only difference between the two machines is that the Duel Dagger has a Natural OS, this would suggest the exact opposite. Initially trained the EA's mobile suit pilots, but was later reassigned as a combat pilot herself; also known by the nickname "Sakura Burst", referring to both her combat style in the Buster Dagger and to a burn scar on her right shoulder *'Luke' GS - Natural; a TS-MA2 Moebius pilot who served with Mu La Flaga and Gail on board a Marseille III ship that secretly entered Heliopolis. When ZAFT forces prepared to stage their attack on Heliopolis, he deployed his Moebius alongside Mu and Gail in support of Orb Defense Forces (ODF) Mistral pods. He was killed when a ZAFT GINN fired its machine gun at the unit after it destroyed its weapon systems. Eurasian Federation *'Balsam Arendo' GSA - Natural; Eurasian Federation ace pilot, pilots the CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Unit 2; he self-proclaimed to be the "Eagle of Artemis"; killed by Canard when deserting from the Eurasian Federation *'Morgan Chevalier' GSA/GSDA - Natural; Earth Alliance Newtype ace pilot, and a Eurasian linear tank commander before the introduction of EA mobile suits; pilots a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and a GAT-01A1 "105 Dagger" Gunbarrel unit until the end of the war; also known as the "Mad Dog of the Moonlight", he is actually quite calm and methodical in battle *'Gerard Garcia' GS/GSA (Seiyu: Katsuhisa Houki) - Natural; Admiral in Eurasian Federation forces, in charge of the Artemis asteroid fortress in Earth orbit at Lagrange point 3; wants to take advantage of the situation and steal the Archangel and the Strike from the Atlantic Federation when it is being pursued by the Creuset team. Unfortunately for him, the Blitz uses its Mirage Colloid to sneak in undetected and lay waste to Artemis's defenses right when he tries to force Kira Yamato to remove the lock on the Strike's OS. He is ultimately crushed to death by a Moebius unit shot down by Dearka Elsman in the GAT-X103 Buster. In Gundam Seed Astray, however, after the "Umbrella of Artemis" was destroyed by Blitz and the Archangel has escaped, he contracted with the Serpent Tail mercenary company for defense of the base; held Elijah Kiel hostage when he wants to acquire the Astray Red Frame to make up for the lost of the Strike; when Gai Murakumo fights with Lowe Guele and successfully bringing the Red Frame close to the control room, the situation reverses and Garcia was held hostage by Elijah. As shown in X Astray, he was spared by the Serpent Tail, and ended up as the commander of Canard Pars. However, his failure to acquire the N-Jammer Canceller prior to the Atlantic Federation receiving it from Rau Le Creuset through Fllay Allster resulted in him being demoted. His eventual fate post-SEED remains unknown. *'Canard Pars' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator; Eurasian Federation ace pilot and "Special Forces" member, Canard is a product of the same "Ultimate Coordinator" project as Kira Yamato, and is possibly his older brother; he hates Kira, and initially plans to find him and kill him; Canard initially pilots the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1, under the command of Gerard Garcia. When he finds out his unit is to be dissolved, he defects, breaking out of Artemis with the Agamemnon-class Oltugia; Though his Hyperion was severely damaged in battle against the Dreadnought, Canard engages and easily defeats Balsam Arendo's Gundam Hyperion Unit 2, taking Unit 2 and using it to repair his own; He then steals a nuclear reactor and N-Jammer Canceller and seeks out Prayer Reverie; The two engage in battle, and Canard is defeated, though Prayer dies; At some point later, Canard finds Kira on Earth, but chooses not to kill him; Canard defects to the Junk Guild at the end of the war, and pilots the rebuilt YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. Initially served as a mercenary with the Serpent Tail, but left to lead his own mercenary group. *'Meriol Pistis' GSA/GSDA - Natural; Captain of ''Agamemnon'' class carrier Ortigia; has a strong grudge against the Atlantic Federation; works with Canard, and turns against Garcia when he orders Canard's arrest; aids Canard as a mercenary after the war. PLANT/ZAFT The Le Creuset Team *'Rau Le Creuset' GS (Seiyu: Toshihiko Seki) - Cloned Newtype; Principal villain of Gundam SEED; High Commander of ZAFT; a failed clone of Al Da Flaga, Sr. (Mu La Flaga's father); pilot of several mobile suits in the First Bloody Valentine War, including the ZGMF-X13A Providence; despite possessing his father's superhuman mental powers, he became unstable from the pain he suffered from his genetic imperfection and hellbent on destroying all of humanity; killed in action by Kira Yamato. *'Miguel Aiman' GS/GSA (Seiyu: Takanori Nishikawa) - Coordinator; he joined ZAFT in order to earn the doctor's fee for his younger brother who was sick; known as the "Magic Bullet Of Dusk" because he normally pilots a customized GINN that is orange colored just like the color of dusk, and with the high mobility of the custom GINN his combat style specializes in delivering deadly blows; a ZAFT ace under the command of Le Kluezze; in January C.E. 71, the Nazca-class Vesalius under the command of Rau Le Creuset is sent out to investigate the mysterious destruction of ZAFT supply bases. While on patrol, Miguel discovers the culprit behind the attacks: Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. Miguel's GINN is damaged in combat with Gai's own custom GINN, forcing him to switch over to a standard GINN for the attack on Heliopolis on January 25th. During the attack on Heliopolis in Gundam SEED, Miguel is killed when he both he and his GINN are sliced in half at the torso by Kira Yamato while he is piloting the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, which makes him the very first person ever to be killed by Kira. However, according to the new BomBom comics, he survives and is later killed against his believed rival Gai Murakumo while piloting the GINN that was customized for him while protecting Heine Westenfluss. Fanlisting for Miguel Aiman **In the English dub of Gundam Seed, Miguel is voiced by Tony Sampson, who is mostly known as the voice of Eddy on Ed, Edd, n Eddy whereas the voice actors for the other two title characters of that show, Matt Hill and Samuel Vincent, play the two male leads of SEED: Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. *'Nicol Amarfi' GS (Seiyu: Mami Matsui/ Romi Paku Edition)- Coordinator; member of ZAFT, pilot of Blitz in the First Bloody Valentine War; killed in action by Kira Yamato.Nicol joined up after the Bloody Valentine incident, but never really wanted to fight.A gifted musician, his favorite instrument was the piano; his last words were, "Mother...my piano".He is the son of PLANT Supreme Council member, Yuri Amalfi. *'Dearka Elsman' GS/GSD - Coordinator; member of ZAFT and pilot of Buster in the First Bloody Valentine War, he befriends Miriallia and joins the Clyne Faction after being captured by the Archangel; after the war returns to ZAFT as a member of the Joule Team; he no longer wears the red uniform of a top gun but the green uniform of an ordinary pilot; previously piloted a green Gunner ZAKU Warrior; currently pilots a black Blaze ZAKU Phantom; He is the son of PLANT Supreme Council member, Tad Elsman. *'Yzak Joule' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Tomokazu Seki) - Coordinator; pilot of Duel in the First Bloody Valentine War, gets a scar across his face from Kira after his cockpit gets stabbed by Kira's knife; joins Dearka in the final battle to fight OMNI Enforcer and save PLANT; after the war returns to ZAFT as commanding officer of the Joule Team; pilots a white GOUF Ignited; previously piloted a blue Slash ZAKU Phantom. His mother is PLANT Supreme Council member Ezalia Joule. *'Rusty Mackenzie' GS (Seiyu: Atsushi Kisaichi special edition only) - One of the Elite ZAFT Pilots known as Red Coats. Was part of the Rau Le Creuset Team and their Attack on Heliopolis, but unlike the other four Red Coats, he does not have a parent on the PLANT Supreme Council. Rusty was going to steal the GAT-X105 Strike, but was killed by an Earth Alliance soldier named Hamana before he could enter the cockpit. Athrun Zala avenges his death by killing Hamana. Not much is revealed about his character other than the fact that he thinks more like Athurn and Nicol; meaning he questions whether they are doing the right thing. He is also described as the "glue" that held the team together in the novelisation of Gundam Seed. Fanlisting for Rusty **In the English dub, Rusty is voiced by Keith Miller who also plays Kuzzey Buskirk. *'Olor Koudenburg' GS - Member of the Le Creuset team; shot down by Mu La Flaga in the Archangel during the attack on Heliopolis, piloted a GINN. *'Matthew' GS - Member of the Le Creuset team; shot down during the attack on Heliopolis, piloted a GINN. Crew of the Minerva *'Talia Gladys' GSD (Seiyu: Mami Koyama) - appointed captain of Minerva, possesses excellent ability and great decision making skills; she is shown sharing her quarters with Durandal wearing nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around her, which started speculations regarding their relationship.It was revealed later that they were lovers in the past.Talia told Durandal that their relationship was over because if she wanted a child, she could no longer stay with him.She was appointed to FAITH, and answers directly to Chairman Durandal.Talia is later seen with a picture of her son.She dies when the Messiah (Durandal's space fortress) explodes. *'Arthur Trine' GSD (Seiyu: Hiroki Takahashi) - First officer of the Minerva. Is a highly capable officer but is prone to shock and lapses in duty during combat operations. Much of his role is to provide a sort of comic relief. Appears to be personal friends with Captain Gladys, he may have a crush on her. *'Mad Abes' GSD (Seiyu: Taiten Kusunoki) - Minerva's tech crew team leader. *'Burt Heim' GSD (Seiyu: Kenji Nojima) - Minerva bridge personnel, mans the sensors and secondary systems station. *'Yolant Kent' GSD (Seiyu: Tomokazu Sugita) - Member of Minerva's tech crew; friends with Shinn. *'Vino Dupre' GSD (Seiyu: Hisafumi Oda) - Member of Minerva's tech crew. *'Abi Windsor' GSD (Seiyu: Michiko Neya) - Assigned to replace Meyrin Hawke as the Minerva's new CIC. Her main job is MS Management and Communication. *'Chen Zheng Yi' GSD (Seiyu: Yuuki Tai) - Minerva bridge personnel, weapons systems. *'Meyrin Hawke' GSD (Seiyu: Fumiko Orikasa) - Lunamaria's younger sister and CIC officer of the Minerva. Like Lunamaria, she appears to like Athrun; later when Athrun was framed as a traitor, Meyrin gets involved and ends up fleeing from ZAFT alongside Athrun. *'Malik Yardbirds' GSD (Seiyu: Junichi Suwabe) - Minerva bridge personnel; helmsman. Minerva Pilots *'Shinn Asuka' GSD/GSDA (Seiyu: Kenichi Suzumura) - Coordinator; born in Orb, after losing his parents and younger sister Mayu Asuka during the Orb invasion of C.E. 71, moves to PLANT and enlists in ZAFT and becomes a very talented pilot; previously piloted the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, wears the red uniform meaning he belongs in the top class of his military cadet school; arrogant, proud, however kind to the heart, but aggressively disdainful of Orb and its ideals; blames Uzumi Nara Athha (and his daughter Cagalli) for the deaths of his family; Asuka also possesses the SEED factor; after the Battle of Berlin, Shinn takes a personal grudge against Freedom pilot Kira Yamato for killing Steller Loussier who he was in love with; after successfully destroying the Freedom, Shinn is given the ZGMF-X42S Destiny from ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal , and later lets go of his hatred for Kira Yamato when he agreed to fight for humanity's future alongside him . *'Rey Za Burrel' GSD (Seiyu: Toshihiko Seki) - Coordinator; Minerva crew member and a cool-minded, high-profile pilot; previously piloted a commander class white Blaze ZAKU Phantom; has a Newtype reaction to Neo Lorrnoke; after the defection of Athrun Zala, he took over as the pilot of ZGMF-X666S Legend, which was originally intended for Athrun, with approval from ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Later reveals that he is also a clone of the same making as Rau Le Creuset, and is a prototype for the Ultimate Coordinator project. He resents Kira Yamato for this. Dies in the Messiah explosion. *'Lunamaria Hawke' GSD (Seiyu: Maaya Sakamoto) - Coordinator; crew member of ZAFT's latest ship Minerva; wears the red elite uniform like Shinn Asuka; used to like Athrun Zala; previously piloted a Gunner ZAKU Warrior, her unit was red, rather than the standard green; despite losing her ZAKU unit at the Battle of Crete, Lunamaria is soon given the Impulse as her new mobile suit after Shinn receives the Destiny; she is developing a new romantic relationship with Shinn Asuka. *'Heine Westenfluss' GSD (Seiyu: Takanori Nishikawa) - elite pilot, also given the special FAITH insignia; stationed with fellow FAITH member Athrun Zala on the Minerva and pilots an orange GOUF Ignited; previously piloted an orange Blaze ZAKU Phantom; killed in action when his GOUF Ignited was cut in half by Stellar Loussier with the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. *'Shawn' GS - Coordinator; GuAIZ R pilot killed in action by Sting Oakley *'Dale' GS - Coordinator; GuAIZ R pilot killed in action by Auel Neider Council Members * Eileen Canaver GS/GSDA (Seiyu: Naomi Shindoh) - Coordinator; the youngest member of the PLANT Supreme Council and the head of the diplomatic committee. She is Siegal Clyne's right hand on the council and deputy leader of the moderate faction. Became interim chairman after Siegel Clyne's, and subsequently Patrick Zala's, death; retired prior to the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War *'Siegel Clyne' GS (Seiyu: Yousuke Akimoto) - Coordinator; chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council (the government that ZAFT is part of) and father of Lacus Clyne; more moderate in seeking a peaceful solution to the war, does not have the hate most have towards naturals; this had made him and his supporters the minority in the PLANT council and he gets brutally gunned down by Patrick's minions, who were searching for his daughter. *'Gilbert Durandal' GSD/GSDA (Seiyu: Shuichi Ikeda) - after signing the Treaty of Junius as the successor of the Temporary Council, becomes the Chairman of the Supreme Council; pushes forward with Clyne's political ideals and is deeply trusted by the common people; currently seeking reconciliation with the Naturals; used to be a friend of Rau Le Creuset, has knowledge of Logos and holds a copy of the GFAS-X1 Destroy's blueprints and of the Requiem system; the crew of Archangel distrust him. In order to achieve a peaceful world he proposes his "Destiny Plan," which is immediately opposed by the Kingdom of Scandinavia and ORB. Dies when he is shot by Rey Za Burrel. *'Ezalia Joule' GS (Seiyu: Kotono Mitsuishi) - Coordinator; a radical member of the PLANT Supreme Council and loyal follower of Patrick Zala. Her son Yzak Joule is a higly skilled Elite pilot. *'Patrick Zala' GS (Seiyu: Kinryu Arimoto) - Coordinator; Athrun's father, escalates the ZAFT-OMNI war in his quest to purge the world of Naturals; believes Coordinators are the only Humans for the Cosmic Era, goes to extreme measures such as the use of the Neutron Jammer Cancellers, the creation of the Eternal, and the building of a superweapon called GENESIS; shot to death by ZAFT commander Ray Yuki who objects to his plan to vaporize Earth. *'Yuri Amalfi' GS (seiyu: Isshin Chiba) - Coordinator; a moderate member of the PLANT Supreme Council and father of ZAFT pilot Nicol Amarfi. *'Tad Elsman' GS (seiyu: Toshihiko Nakajima) - Coordinator; a moderate member of the PLANT Supreme Council and father of ZAFT pilot Dearka Elsman. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, the minor council members are voiced by seiyu who voiced the crew of the Archangel. Other Pilots *'Courtney Heironimus' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator; ZAFT test pilot for almost all of their mobile suits; original a civilian coming with technology background, with prodigal sense of piloting; can control a DRAGOON system; famous MS he test-piloted include the YMF-X000A Dreadnought, ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type, XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos and ZGMF-X24S Chaos. *'Mikhail Coast' GS-MSV - he was a physician before joining ZAFT; while he has no interest in social or political matters, he joined ZAFT because he is interested in war; he became a physician not with the goals of saving patients but just to satisfy his curiosity about the human body; always put his own interests as the highest priority and distrust others; with his observation skills and mobility he controls the mobile suit controller like a doctor uses scalpels; he treats battles like the progression of a disease, and likes to speak with medical terms during battles, such as referring the enemies as "tumors" that requires operations for removal; nicknamed the "Doctor" because he can determine the core of the enemies like infected areas and quickly deals with it and is feared by the enemies; pilots the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type; treated the near death Edward Harrelson after Edward and "Sakura Burst" Rena Imelia fought with their Sword Calamity units to a bitter end, and carried to PLANT for treatment by photojournalist Jess Rabble; fought with Edward Harrelson in the Battle of Jachin Due and lost. *'Ash Gray' GSA - Coordinator; ZAFT Special Forces Ace Pilot, freaky Coordinator that has extra eyes on his forehead (though these may just be tattoos); pilots the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate; is presumed to be killed by Lowe & Gai. But he was recovered by EA, put under the EA "Extended" program and made the pilot of the stolen ZGMF-X12A/RGX-00 Testament. Committed suicide by exiting his Gundam in space without sealing his pilot suit after defeat during a duel with ZGMF-X12D Astray Outframe D *'Shiho Hahnenfuss' GS/GSA/GSD - elite pilot, wears the red uniform of the ZAFT ace pilots; she was doing research on the beam weapon systems on the new CGUE Deep Arms because there were many problems and with help from Yzak she was able to complete the mobile suit; also nicknamed the "Housenka" (Balsam) by Yzak Joule because of her combat skills (since beams are shooting out in all directions like a blossoming flower), and she wears the balsam as her personal mark; piloted the ZGMF-515 CGUE and YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms. Assigned to the Joule Squadron before the end of the Bloody Valentine War, she participated in the Second Battle of Jachin Due and has fought against EAF's female ace pilot "Sakura Burst" Rena Imelia; after the war when Yzak became the youngest member of the Supreme Council Shiho left the Joule squad briefly to fight in the independence war of the U.S.S.A.; after Yzak returns to the frontline Shiho rejoins the Joule squad and pilots a ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior. She seems to have romantic feelings towards Yzak, but he does not notice them, just thinking of her as a loyal soldier and a trustworthy friend and ally. Shiho wears the male version of the ZAFT uniform, rather than the optional female version. **It has been remarked that Shiho was intended to be a tribute to Nami Tamaki, much like how Miguel Aiman and Heine Westenfluss are tributes to TM Revolution. However, Tamaki turned down the role; as a result, though Shiho often appears in crowd or background shots in SEED and Destiny, she never has any dialogue (she does speak in related video games, however). On another note, Tamaki's rejection may have been a blessing in disguise for Shiho, as celebrity voiced characters such as the aforementioned Heine and Miguel were quickly and brutally killed, leaving no more room for future development of the characters. It is now highly improbable that Shiho will be killed, as she has developed into one of the more popular SEED characters with her own loyal fan base. *'Riika Sheder' GSDA - Coordinator; with the rare condition of blindness at birth even though she is a Coordinator; wears an electronic goggle-like device that gives her normal vision; test pilot for the ZGMF-X88S Gaia; wears the red uniform of an elite pilot; pilots a purple ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom. *'Mare Stroud' GSDA - Coordinator; test pilot for the ZGMF-X31S Abyss; used to be part of the EA's underwater fleet; used to be the designated pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, and becomes jealous of Shinn Asuka; hates the Naturals quite strongly; after the test he was chosen as the Abyss's formal pilot, but during the Armory One incident he was severely injured by Stellar Loussier. *'Goud Veia' GSA - Coordinator; originally a soldier of the ZAFT forces, and later left the military because he hates the war; he is a ZAFT ace along with Miguel Aiman & Elijah Kiel, and he was the best of the three and wears the red ace uniform; with his outstanding skills he brought ZAFT many victories turning the tide to OMNI ENFORCERS Mass Forces; during and after the Eleven Month War, Goud develops a split personality problem, one personality is kind, helpful, the other is revengeful and wants to kill anyone around him, including Elijah Kiel; he pilots a customized red colored GINN with exceptional combat ability; known as "The Hero Of ZAFT" because once when all friendly forces were annihilated he managed to defeat the enemy fleet single-handedly; in the next year he did not lose once and opposing enemies are always worried about their fleets being annihilated by him; bad noises would cause his fierce personality to come out, while soothing music such as the songs of Lacus Clyne will calm him down and the gentle side resurfaces; when the EA fleet attacks the Literia space colony, Goud launches out and his fierce personality starts to surface, and he fights Elijah; he is defeated by Gai Murakumo who was accompanying the EA forces; Goud then begged Elijah to kill him as a friend to end his suffering at the Literia space colony Others *'Aisha' GS (Seiyu: Vivian Hsu/ Fumi Hirano (Special Edition)) - Coordinator; Last name unknown. Andrew Waltfeld's lover and co-pilot; she serves as the gunner in his LaGOWE, and is killed when the LaGOWE is destroyed by Kira Yamato. Aisha is last seen embracing Waltfeld shortly before the LaGOWE explodes, presumably killing both of them. Somehow Waltfeld survives, but she does not. *'Fredrick Ades' GS (Seiyu: Yasuhiko Kawazu) - The captain of the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius, which serves as Rau Le Creuset's base of operations. Cautious and practical by nature, Ades is sometimes taken aback by his commander's aggressive tactics, but nonetheless he loyally carries out Le Creuset's orders. He ultimately dies when his ship is destroyed by the combined efforts of the Eternal and Kusanagi. Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman salute the Vesalius as they pass by in their mobile suits and see Ades saluting back just before it explodes. *'Meer Campbell' GSD (Seiyu: Rie Tanaka) - a singer who is impersonating Lacus Clyne for political reasons; accompanied by a red Haro. She was originally a big fan of Lacus', whose singing voice was almost identical to her idol's. Gilbert Dullandil offered her the chance to help PLANT, and she jumped at the chance. After months of plastic surgery and image training, Meer began impersonating Lacus to keep PLANT morale high. She eventually believed that she herself was only worth anything as Lacus, and even began referring to herself as Lacus. Meer's warnings lead to Athrun Zala's second defection from ZAFT, although she refused to go along with him. Discredited when the real Lacus interrupted a news broadcast, Meer hid at a resort on the lunar city of Copernacus. She was used as bait in an attempt on Lacus' life, but Meer took a bullet for Lacus and died in her idol's arms. *'Bernadette Leroux ' GSDA - Coordinator; member of PLANT's official press organization; she has her own team which has many talents and resources; she has a strong sense of justice toward her reports. *'Marco Morrassim' GS (Seiyu: Hiroshi Takemura)- The veteran Commander of ZAFT's submarine carrier force from Carpentaria, adept at fighting underwater and in the air in his ZnO and DINN respectively. Is determined to destroy the Archangel in order to outdo Rau Le Creuset; shot down by Kira Yamato. *'Sara' GSD (Seiyu: Miho Yamada) - The bodyguard assigned by Chairman Durandal to protect and keep watch on Meer Campbell, after she was exposed to be the fake Lacus Clyne; attempted to assassinate Lacus Clyne on the moon surface city Copernicus, but is killed by Athrun Zala in her failed attempt. *'Sato' GSD (Seiyu: Taro Yamaguichi)- Coordinator; The leader of the group of terrorists - former ZAFT soldiers still loyal to the late Patrick Zala - who caused the Junius Seven Colony Drop out of vengenance for those whom they lost on Bloody Valentine three years earlier. In a last desperate act, Sato tries to take Athrun Zala down with him by clinging to the ZAKU that Athrun is piloting, but Shinn Asuka intervenes by severing the ZAKU's leg and kicking him away thus causing Sato to crash onto the colony. *'Ray Yuki' GS (Seiyu: Kozo Mito) - A ZAFT team commander who works closely with National Defense Committee chairman Patrick Zala. He also served as a mentor for Patrick's son, Athrun, while he was enrolled in the military academy. Yuki is fatally shot by Patrick for objecting to his plan to wipe out the Naturals, but he manages to return fire before he dies. *'Captain Zelman' GS (Seiyu: Junichi Sugawara) - Coordiantor; captain of Laurasia-class ship Gamow, which acts mostly as a transport for the Earth Alliance mobile suits stolen by the Creuset Team. He ultimately dies when he rams his ship into an Earth Alliance vessel, the Menelaos during atmospheric reentry. His real target, however, was the Archangel. Orb Union Royal Family Athha *'Cagalli Yula Athha' GS/GSA/GSD - Orb representative after the war, gets "kidnapped" by Kira in Freedom just before the marriage with Yuna Roma Saran. But after ZAFT's Invasion against Orb, Cagalli regained her position of Orb's leader. (see Three Ship Alliance, above) *'Uzumi Nara Athha' GS (Seiyu: Toru Ohkawa) - Natural; leader of the Emirate of Orb; he dies along with other chief members of the Orb Parliamentary Council when the Kaguya Mass Driver at Onogoro Island is self-destructed to prevent OMNI from obtaining Orbs Mass Driver and the Morgenroete factories. Sahaku *'Rondo Ghina Sahaku' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator; co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union; desired Orb to rule the Earth Sphere; killed in July C.E. 71 by Blue Frame pilot Gai Murakumo. Highly aggressive pilot of the Gold Frame. *'Rondo Mina Sahaku' GSA - Coordinator; co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union and sister of Rondo Ghina. More empathetic and calm than her brother. She inherits and pilots his Gold Frame after his death. Seiran *'Yuna Roma Seiran' GSD (Seiyu: Kenji Nojima) - Unato's son, manipulates Cagalli into accepting the Earth Alliance's alliance with Orb, and tries to marry her; advocates the alliance and strongly opposes Cagalli ZAFT and both Minerva and Archangel; a coward, he believes firmly in commanding from the rear and evacuating at the first sign of trouble; after Lord Djibril flees to Orb, Yuna tries to lie to ZAFT which results in ZAFT's attack on Orb. During the battle, Cagalli ordered the officers in the National Defense Headquarters to arrest and restrain him for treason, to which nearly everyone in the room happily obliged; but later during an attempt to escape from ORB soldiers, Yuna was killed when a GOUF mobile suit accidentally crushed him. Yuna is mostly used as comic relief, presented as a villain who sees himself as more dashing and calculating than he actually is. *'Unato Ema Seiran' GSD (Seiyu: Hiroshi Matsumoto)- prime minister of Orb after the deaths of former chief representatives Uzumi Nara Athha and Representative Homura; was later killed with other Orb officials during ZAFT's invasion of Orb Others *'Mayu Asuka' GSD (Seiyu: Maaya Sakamoto) - Shinn's sister; as the Asuka family ran to an Orb escape ship, she dropped her cell phone; Shinn went after it, and a misfire from the Freedom's HiMAT system destroyed the hillside the family was on, killing them instantly; Shinn still has Mayu's cell phone and occasionally listens to her voice mail recording, just to hear her voice again *'Todoka' GSD (Seiyu: Kazuya Ichijou) - first name unknown; commander of Orb's 2nd Defense Fleet, defies Yuna Roma Seiran by allowing first Minerva and then Archangel to escape Orb; later assigned as captain of the Takemikazuchi aircraft carrier as Colonel; he is also the officer who took care of Shinn back then when Orb was attacked by the Earth alliance on June 15, 16. Though he thinks Yuna is a fool and believes in Cagalli Yula Athha, he follows orders nevertheless in hopes of lessening the impact of Yuna's actions. In a cruel twist of fate, he was killed by Shinn in the Battle at Crete, when Shinn destroyed the Takemikazuchi. Before he and the Takemikazuchi are destroyed, he sends the remaining personal under his command to Cagalli and the Archangel. *'Erica Simmons' GS/GSA/GSD - chief designer in the Orb Union's military force; she is a Coordinator, but hides this fact; failed to develop an Operating System (OS) that would allow a Natural to fight on a similar level as a Coordinator, until the arrival of Kira Yamato with Archangel, who helps her construct an OS for the Orb Union's own mobile suits, the MBF-M1 M1 Astray; later, she helps rebuild the Strike and epuips it with her OS system (which is later given to Mu La Flaga), and constructed the Strike Rouge on the Kusanagi near the end of the war. In Gundam SEED Destiny, she is among the many Orb personal that is still loyal to Cagalli. Desert Dawn GS *'Sahib Ashman' GS (Seiyu: Masashi Hirose) - leader of Desert Dawn, a resistance group in North Africa fighting to oust ZAFT from their homeland, which is occupied by Andrew Waltfeld also known as The Desert Tiger. Other than flashbacks, his only appearance in Destiny is his cameo in the Final Plus OVA. *'Ahmed El Fasi' GS (Seiyu: Yusuke Numata) - A young resistance fighter who fancies Cagalli Yula Athha during her tenure with Desert Dawn. Killed in battle while engaging the TMF/A-802 BuCUEs along with several other members of Desert Dawn. His mother later gives Cagalli a very large, unpolished malachite stone. Junk Guild GSA *'8' GSA/GSDA - Artificially Intelligent quantum computer found by Lowe on a drifting space shuttle; named for the only visible writing on its casing; serves as a co-pilot for Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame and later Jess Rabble's Astray Out Frame. **Initially, 8 was implied to be the learning computer from Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam; the craft Lowe found 8 in was highly similar to the Gundam's damaged Core Fighter, and its casing has several scratched-out letters, which appear to have been "RX-78". However, this implication is downplayed in Destiny Astray. *'Liam Garfield' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator (he is a Coordinator with gene modifications while his twin brother is a Natural, since the Garfields wanted to bridge the gap between Naturals and Coordinators); because of his unique background he has a habit of observing the Naturals' behaviors (especially Lowe); a member of the Junk Guild, pilots a customized Kimera and a Works GINN. *'Lowe Guele' GSA/GSDA - Natural; engineer, pilot and technician, pilots the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame; first operated from the HOME, with the Professor, Kisato Yamabuki, and Liam Garfield; later transferred to ReHOME. *'The Professor' GSA/GSDA - Natural; real name and her past unknown; brilliant scientist and captain of the HOME, and a close friend of Morgenroete's Erica Simmons; creates a holographic body for George Glenn so that she won't have to bother with commanding the ReHOME. *'Prayer Reverie' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator; pilot of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought, has extremely good Newtype potential, due to the fact that he is a failed Al Da Flaga clone (or possibly, given his age, a clone of Mu La Flaga, but this is never confirmed); rival of Canard Pars, supposedly dies in November C.E. 71 due to flaws in the cloning process, but actually faked his death to convince Canard to change his life. *'Yoon Sefan' GSA/GSDA - Natural; the clumsy former Morgenroete Inc. engineer, joined the Junk Guild after being left behind during the evacuation of Orb before its destruction at the hands of EA forces; designer of the MWF-JG71 Raysta civilian-use mobile suit and pilot of a custom Raysta. Encountered Courtney Hieronimus and the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type but was saved by Barry Ho. *'Kisato Yamabuki' GSA/GSDA - Natural; fellow Junk Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor; she has the hobby of collecting memorbilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn; lacks self confidence and easily frightened when there is fighting; pilots a custom Kimera and later a modified version of the BuCUE Andrew Waltfeld Custom. Serpent Tail GSA *'Kazahana Aja' GSA/GSDA -Coordinator; 6 years old, highly intelligent daughter of Loretta; because of her background she has adult-like judgement and mental toughness, and she serves as liaison to Serpent Tail's clients. *'Loretta Aja' GSA/GSDA - Natural; the only woman among members of Serpent Tail; explosives expert and tactician; mother to Kazahana Aja; very popular among the mercenaries. former member of EA, left to have coordinator child (kazahana) *'Elijah Kiel' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator/Natural; Gai's wingman, pilots a custom ZGMF-1017 GINN and later a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU, each with a blade-like head crest; before joining Gai he was with ZAFT alongside his best friend Goud Veia (whom he killed as Goud begged him as a friend to end his suffering due to the split personality); he has a very handsome look; although he is a Coordinator he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator, so his MS maneuvering skills are poor; through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, however, he polished his maneuvering skills, and has improved substantially. On his mobile suit "2" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. Elijah's GINN has great sentimental value, since he used parts from Veia's GINN to repair it; this is why he continued to pilot the GINN even as it became greatly outdated, switching to his new ZAKU only because his GINN was badly damaged. *'Gai Murakumo' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator; a shrewd mercenary with excellent battle sense and the leader of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, and pilot of the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame; first meets Lowe Guele at the remains of Heliopolis; he goes where the money takes him, and is friends with fellow pilot Elijah Kiel; nobody knows his past, when he was actually a Combat Coordinator developed by the group "Socius" of the Earth Alliance for combat use. His combat ability was completed at a high level, but his mental control was incomplete when he escaped the research facility. On his mobile suit "1" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. **His surname is derived from "Ame-no-Murakumo", the name of the legendary Japanese sword which Susanowo pulled from the tail of the slain Yamato no Orochi and presented to his sister, the Sun goddess Amaterasu, as a reconciliation gift. Also called Kusanagi, it is the sword of the Japanese Imperial regalia. *'Reed Wheeler' GSA/GSDA - Natural; captain of Serpent Tail's ''Laurasia ''-class frigate; former Earth Alliance intelligence operative and still has contacts with the EA; known alcoholic. DSSD GS73 *'Edmund du Clos' GS73 - A 37-year-old security officer in the DSSD's Technology Development Center in South America. Was once in the military as a tank platoon commander but retired after the First Bloody Valentine War when he held the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Because of this he however holds stronger resentment towards ZAFT members. He also has a strong sense of responsibility which he showed when he took his sister's son under his care. His sister was a DSSD engineer but was killed during the war. *'Selene McGriff' GS73 - A 28-year-old female Coordinator who works as an engineer on the GSX-401FW Stargazer Project. Her parents are also members of DSSD and like many other members of the organization she was born and raised in space. Can be egoistically some times but concentrates very hard on achieving her goals. Other *'Matias Aducarf' GSDA - Natural; wealthy and mysterious industrialist; speaks like a woman; claims to have "no grasp of history", and thus hires photojournalist Jess Rabble to record history as it occurs; a high-ranking member of Blue Cosmos and the secret society LOGOS, but is a double-agent who provides information to PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. *'Conil Almeta' GSD (Seiyu: Yuko Sasamoto)- A young 14-year-old girl with the anti-Alliance resistance in Eurasia's Western Gulnahan; under her guidance, the Minerva strikes an Alliance stronghold. *'George Glenn' GS/GSA/GSDA (Seiyu: Hideyuki Hori) - Coordinator; graduated from MIT, became an American football star and Olympic athlete, served in the Air Force; develops PLANT as research labs; head of the Jupiter exploration project; he is the first Coordinator and gives away his genetic secret to the world, sowing the Coordinator-Natural rift; achieved his Doctoral Degree at age 17; assassinated in C.E. 53 by a young Natural; However, brain was preserved (exact methods unknown) in the GG Unit, leading to return 18 years later as captain of the Junk Guild ship ReHOME, with a holographic body created by the Professor. *'Ulen Hibiki' GS (Seiyu: Eiji Yanagisawa) - A scientist who sought to create the Ultimate Coordinator, thus reaching the maximum potential of humanity. His ambitious saw no limits and he even chose to use one of his own children when his wife, Via Hibiki, was pregnant with twins. Dr. Hibiki is revealed also to be responsible for the creation of the clones of Al Da Flaga, but did so only because he required money to further his own projects. *'Via Hibiki' GS (Seiyu: Houko Kuwashima) - Another scientist and wife of Ulen Hibiki, the biological mother of Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha. Unlike her husband, who pursues the creation of the Ultimate Coordinator with zeal, she is more concerned about the morality of the situation and is thrown into despair when Ulen goes as far of using one of her own yet-to-be born children as the latest subject. She is the woman with the two infants who appears in the two photographs given to Cagalli (by Lord Uzumi) and Kira (by Rau Le Creuset). *'Kenov Rukeni' GSA/GSDA - Coordinator; freelance informant who enjoys manipulating events through careful release of information, and takes a special interest in Lowe Guele; has an unspecified relationship with pirate Elisa Asanya; pilots the prototype NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto. *'Kaite Madigan' GSDA - Coordinator; veteran ZAFT pilot turned mercenary; pilots multiple customized mobile suits manufactured by the EA and ZAFT depending on the missions; very confident in his abilities, and he always wears a business suit even in battle; employed by Matias to protect Jess Rabble; normally calm and collected, but sometimes because extremely violent under stress; he came from the Combat Coordinator development organization "Circus" (where the only way to leave the organization was to win in handicaped fights); all his mobile suits have a cross on the left chest, which is the mark of people who passed the organization's test to leave; he hates Elijah Kiel since he is a pretty boy, and does not acknowledge anyone who does not work hard (even though Elijah has worked to become an ace pilot); his mobile suits are equipped with customized beam revolver with bayonet; when training Jess in his ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Custom, it is equipped with shoulder shield that acts as shield, katar blades and gatling gun. *'Reverend Malchio' GS/GSA/GSD/GSDA (Seiyu: Kazuya Nakai) - Natural; a blind priest trusted by both the PLANTs and Earth Alliance, thus allowing him to serve as an occasional envoy between the two. He runs an orphanage in the Marshall Islands and also, with Lowe's aid, brings the severely injured Kira Yamato to Lacus Clyne after Kira's near fatal battle with Athrun Zala. Also closely aligned to the Junk Guild and a mentor to Prayer Reverie. *'Jess Rabble' GSDA - Natural; a freelance photojournalist and pilot of the ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame (along with the AI computer '8'), given to him by Lowe Guele when he was employed by Matias to report on the Genesis Alpha; also known as the "Jess of the Rabble" which is the same as his last name, since he is hot blooded and does not think much before jumping into situations; dedicated to finding and revealing the "truth" as seen by him to others; he reports the situations on the battlefield through the view of a mobile suit with the Out Frame's gun camera; frequently employed by Matias. *'Setona Winters' GSDA - 13-year-old girl who helps Jess Rabble like an assistant, does all the chores and specializes in culinary arts; she is cheerful but also mysterious. She idolizes Lacus Clyne and has a necklace that is very similar to the one wore by Prayer Reverie. *'Caridad Yamato' GS/GSD (Seiyu: Inoue Kikuko) and Haruma Yamato GS (Seiyu: Yasunori Matsumoto) - Kira's adoptive mother and father respectively. It is revealed that Caridad is responsible for saving Kira and Cagalli from being killed by Blue Cosmos members like their parents (see Gundam Seed, ep 14). An agreement between Kira's parents and Lord Uzumi is the reason why the twins were separated, though the reason and circumstances are never given. *'Evidence 01' GS/GSA - also called the "Winged Whale", it is an extraterrestrial fossil that was found orbiting Jupiter by George Glenn, proving the existence of life beyond Earth; the discovery weakens the influence of many religions, which in turn led to a temporary increase in tolerance for Coordinators; this is a first-ever occurrence of an alien life in the entire Gundam universe, in all timelines. Lowe Guele briefly encountered what may have been a live specimen of the "Winged Whale" in the Pacific Ocean. Category:Cosmic Era *